wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Magus Telestra
Grand Magus Telestra is a high elf boss inside the Nexus. She is one of the mages of the Kirin Tor who has sided with Malygos to retain her arcane powers. Currently, she is guarding one part of Keristrasza's prison. She is also the leader of the effort to redirect the ley lines in the Dragonblight. Strategy The fight has three phases. Phase 1 *Casts Firebomb (Hits around 800 Damage to the enemy and other enemies around the original target.) *Casts Ice Nova (Deals 2357 to 2643 Frost damage to all enemies within 60 yards, stunning them for 3 sec.) *Casts Gravity Well (Continuously pulls all players within 60 yards to the caster, rapidly dealing 75 Shadow damage for 6 sec.) Group heals will be useful for this, considering the Grand Magus uses AoE spells. Phase 2 At 50% health she will Vanish and create 3 Clones of herself. Each clone will cast spells from each Mage Tree: *Frost: Casts Ice Barb and Blizzard *Fire: Casts Fire Blast and Scorch *Arcane: Casts Time Stop (Stuns all enemies for 2 sec), Critter (Similar to Polymorph. Can be dispelled.) The clones can be polymorphed (but not mind controlled). If you have no CC, kill the Frost wielding clone first to reduce AoE damage or the Arcane Magus to limit the number of Time Stops and Critters cast. If you have Mages a good trick is to have them use this macro: /target Frost Magus (or Fire Magus) /cast polymorph /target Arcane Magus All ranged dps can use a targeting macro (or macros) to quickly pick up the correct target. Phase 3 Once the clones are destroyed she will reappear with 50% health, and will use the same attacks as in phase one. When she reaches 25% health, she will Freeze everyone and cast Fireball Volley (AoE fireball spell) that will hit everyone in a 30 yard radius. At the start of this phase, the following macro is useful for all players: /target Grand Magus Telestra Heroic Phase 1 Little difference from non heroic, with the exception that spells hit much harder. Fire and frost resistance effects are useful (totem, aura, etc.) to reduce damage taken in all phases. Phase 2 With the increase in damage that the clones deal, the arcane time stop clone can seriously hinder healing efforts and can occasionally polymorph the healer. Clones are able to be CC'd in all forms. CS, fear, stuns, and sheep are effective. She has been observed to clone at least twice if not taken down quickly. It is possible to take her down to nearly 0% before this phase with a well geared group, so that she dies as soon as the clones are all destroyed. Phase 3 Little to no difference from non heroic phase. Possibility for her to clone herself again. Loot Quotes In Dragonblight at the Moonrest Gardens: : : : : On Keldonus' aggro: : On Keldonus' death: : In the Nexus: Aggro: * Split: * * Merge: * Kill: * Death: * Videos External links Category:The Nexus mobs Category:High elves Category:Bosses Category:Mages